1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling-suspended X-ray tube support apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional ceiling-suspended X-ray tube support apparatus, in order to position an X-ray tube with respect to the center of, e.g., a lying or standing position photographing table, and to set a distance (to be referred to as an SID hereinafter) from a focal point of the X-ray tube to an X-ray film surface set at a predetermined position of the photographing table, a support mechanism for movably supporting the X-ray tube has been used.
This support mechanism includes a longitudinal rail mounted on a ceiling surface, and a lateral rail, disposed to be perpendicular to the longitudinal rail, and to be longitudinally movable. A proximal end portion of a vertically extendible/movable support column is supported by the lateral rail to be laterally movable. The X-ray tube is mounted at a distal end portion of the support column.
In this support mechanism, positioning of the X-ray tube with respect to the center of, e.g, the lying position photographing table is performed visually by moving the lateral rail and the support column to a central position of the photographing table. In addition, an SID is visually set at a position measured by, e.g., a measure by extending, contracting, or moving the support column. The support column and the X-ray tube are manually fixed at the central position of the photographing table and the SID set position, respectively.
Examiners, therefore, must visually position each photographing table such as a lying or standing position photographing table, thereby requiring much time and labor. In addition, a manipulation depending on vision imposes a considerable load on examiners.